El Color del Dolor y el Sabor de la Felicidad
by AlannaU3U
Summary: Katsuki está enamorado, pero al confesarse es rechazado y debe deshacerse del dolor que siente por medio de las lágrimas. Por suerte, tiene unos maravillosos padres que están ahí para apoyarlo.


Bakugou se removía en la cama una y otra vez, dando incesantes vueltas que arrastraban consigo las sábanas y las volvían un deforme enredo, pero no solo las blancas telas que cubrían su cuerpo se arrastraban, sino también las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

Maldecía enojado de su debilidad mientras sentía el salado líquido filtrarse entre sus labios, esos que algunas vez sintieron el sabor de la felicidad entre ellos.

Recordaba a la perfección los suaves labios de Todoroki Shouto sobre los suyos.

Un delicado y efímero instante en el que sintió al chico unido a él, esos preciados segundos en los que alcanzó a degustar la gloria y tocó el cielo con la yema de los dedos.

Cómo desearía que hubiera durado un poco más.

Un segundo más sería suficiente para satisfacerlo. Luego, una lenta separación y un cálido abrazo habrían sido su sueño.

Pero no.

Aquel roce que él deseaba hubiera sido durante toda la eternidad, fue interrumpido por el brusco empujón del alterado bicolor seguidas de unas duras palabras de rechazo.

Katsuki no aspiraba a muchas cosas en la vida, pero a las pocas a las que si, lo hacía con todo el corazón y con todas sus fuerzas.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando un día se encontró deseando la mirada de su compañero sobre él. Nunca esperó sentirse de tal modo.

En su corta vida, jamás había experimentado la atracción hacia alguien. Fue una profunda sorpresa hallarse de esa manera, más aún por un chico.

Recordaba haber pasado otras tantas noches rodando sobre su cama mientras se cuestionaba si estaba bien mentalmente. Por lo que el sabía, a los hombres les gustaban las mujeres y viceversa.

Quién no respetaba eso era un enfermo, un maricón.

Sin embargo, tantas dudas terminaron por vencerlo y lo hicieron llegar a la conclusión de que era un enfermo y que por desgracia, le encantaba serlo.

Si había sido difícil para él aceptarlo, se le revolvía el estómago pensando en cómo se lo tomarían su padres. No lo importaba la opinión de nadie más que ellos y detestaba admitirlo, pero si ellos lo rechazaban se haría trizas.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando ante su confesión, su madre soltó una estruendosa carcajada mientras lo abrazaba y su padre le sonreía de forma reconfortante.

Si ellos lo apoyaban, no había nada más que perder ¿Verdad?

Que equivocado estaba. La mirada asqueada de Shouto le había azotado contra la realidad.

El chico nisiquiera tuvo que utilizar su quirk para envolverlo en una cómoda calidez y posteriormente congelar la sangre que recorría por sus venas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, claro que estaba mal. Si hace unos meses uno de sus compañeros que parecia desearle la muerte con la mirada lo hubiese detenido un día, le hubiese dicho lo mucho que le gustaba y luego se le hubiera arrojado en busca de un beso; él le habría explotado la cara.

Todoroki había reaccionado con calma comparado a la forma en que lo hubiera hecho él, pero no por eso era menos doloroso.

Si anteriormente alguien le hubiera preguntado el color del dolor, Katsuki se habría cabreado ante su propia ignorancia.

Ahora podía responderlo a la perfección. No había un solo color para describir el dolor, a él se le ocurrían cuatro.

Dos eran rojo y blanco, los suaves y brillantes cabellos que anhelaba acariciar. Los otros dos, gris y turquesa de los tristes y extrañamente rudos ojos de Shouto.

El solo recuerdo del chico le hizo sollozar ruidosamente.

Bakugou Katsuki era alguien duro a los ojos de los desconocidos, pero en el fondo tenía una sensibilidad increíble.

Harto de ahogarse entre sus lágrimas y las sábanas se levantó en busca de un pedazo de papel higiénico y bruscamente secó la humedad presente en su rostro.

Reuniendo la dignidad que le quedaba, abrió la puerta entre groserías que le ayudaban a subirse el ánimo y caminó hasta toparse con su madre.

Mitsuki enternecida, lo rodeó entre sus brazos y acarició su cabello cenizo tan similar al suyo. No la hacía feliz ver a su hijo así, pero sabía que vivir una decepción amorosa también era parte de crecer y que ver el color del dolor y probar el sabor de la felicidad eran el primer paso para ser una persona digna de admiración como lo debía ser su pequeño futuro héroe.

Masaru, saliendo de su estudio y caminando por el pasillo, se encontró la triste escena de sus rubios favoritos abrazados y al hacer contacto visual con su esposa no dudó en unirse a ellos.

Ambos consolando a su retoño con la experiencia que los años les daban.

Había cosas inevitables en el camino a crecer y una decepción amorosa era de las primeras, pero Katsuki era lo suficientemente fuerte como para superarlo, tal y como hacía con todo.


End file.
